Booz Allen Classic
| tour = PGA Tour | format = Stroke play - 72 holes | purse = $5.0 million | month_played = June | final_year = 2006 | aggregate = 263 Billy Andrade (1991) Jeff Sluman (1991) Adam Scott (2004) | to-par = (–21) same | current_champion = | final_champion = Ben Curtis }} The Booz Allen Classic was a regular golf tournament on the PGA Tour from 1968 to 2006. Perhaps more so than any other "regular" PGA Tour stop, the event wandered about, not just from course to course within a given metropolitan area, but along the East Coast. Originally known as the Kemper Open, the inaugural event was played in 1968 at Pleasant Valley Country Club in Sutton, Massachusetts, before moving to the Quail Hollow Club in Charlotte, North Carolina the following year, where it stayed through 1979. (The Wells Fargo Championship is now held in Charlotte.) The event moved in 1980 to Congressional Country Club in Bethesda, Maryland, a suburb northwest of Washington, D.C., and to TPC at Avenel in 1987 in neighboring Potomac. Kemper Insurance dropped out as sponsor after the 2002 edition and was replaced by Friedman Billings Ramsey, which renamed the event the "FBR Capital Open" for a single year in 2003. Booz Allen Hamilton became the main sponsor of the tournament in 2004, and the event returned to Congressional for a year in 2005 to accommodate renovations at Avenel. The purse in 2006 was $5.0 million, with $900,000 going to the winner; due to rain delays it concluded on Tuesday without a gallery. In 1992, Washington Redskins quarterback Mark Rypien, the reigning Super Bowl MVP, was given a sponsor's exemption into the tournament, but shot rounds of 80 and 91 and missed the cut by 28 strokes. Many up and coming players first won here, as top players often took the week off because the tournament was usually played the week after the U.S. Open. For 2007, the PGA Tour announced that it would reschedule the event for the fall, and Booz Allen declined to renew its sponsorship. The fall date was in turn canceled to make way for the new AT&T National, to take place at the same time as the Classic had. Also in 2006, the tournament ended on Tuesday due to persistent storms in the D.C. area. The conclusion of what turned out to be the final Booz Allen Classic was not televised. A new format (invitation only), new host for the tournament (Tiger Woods), and a return to Congressional Country Club marked the July 2007 stop in Washington for the FedEx Cup, the AT&T National. For record-keeping purposes, it is not a "successor" tournament officially, even though it is the "new" tour stop in the same region. During the 1970s, the Kemper Open was among the highest purses on tour, exceeding the majors. Winners Tournament highlights * 1968: Arnold Palmer shoots a final round 67 to win the inaugural version of the tournament. He finishes four shots ahead of Bruce Crampton and Art Wall, Jr.Palmer Charges Home To Kemper Win * 1971: Tom Weiskopf wins his first Kemper Open title in a four-way sudden death playoff. He makes an eight-foot birdie putt on the first extra hole to beat Lee Trevino, Gary Player, and Dale Douglass.Tom Weiskopf Wins Kemper in Playoff * 1972: Doug Sanders rolls in a 30-foot birdie putt on the 72nd hole to edge Lee Trevino by one shot.Sanders fend Lee for Kemper cash It would be Sanders 20th and final PGA Tour triumph. * 1975: Raymond Floyd holes a 100-foot chip shot for eagle during the final round on his way to a three-shot victory over Gary Player and John Mahaffey. It is Floyd's first PGA Tour win since his 1969 PGA Championship triumph.Floyd makes the circle complete * 1977: Tom Weiskopf wins the Kemper Open for a third time. He beats Bill Rogers and George Burns by two shots.Weiskopf wins Kemper Open by two strokes * 1980: John Mahaffey wins the first Kemper Open played at the Congressional Country Club. He beats Craig Stadler by three shots.Mahaffey's Walking Tall * 1982: Craig Stadler becomes the first Kemper Open winner to successfully defend his title. He beats Seve Ballesteros by seven shots.Stadler Kemper Winner; Nicklaus Ties for Third * 1983: This edition of the tournament may have been the most bizarre. Fred Couples, Scott Simpson, and Chen Tze-chung playing together in the final group finished over one hour later than the previous group on the golf course. In spite of rounds of 77, 76, and 77 all three players finished tied for first along with Gil Morgan and Barry Jaeckel who had finished their rounds several hours earlier. Jaeckel, who spent time in a bar waiting for regulation play to conclude, is eliminated on the first playoff hole after he hits a wild tee shot.Kemper Open replay unlikely On the second hole, Couples scores a birdie to win his first ever PGA Tour title.Couples claims Kemper in sudden death * 1984: Greg Norman wins his first PGA Tour event, beating out Mark O'Meara by five shots, despite shooting a final round 73. * 1985: Bill Glasson sinks a 50-foot birdie putt on the 72nd hole to finish a 7-shot comeback and earn his first ever PGA Tour triumph. He beats Larry Mize and Corey Pavin by one shot.Kemper first win for Glasson * 1986: Greg Norman wins the Kemper Open for a second time by defeating Larry Mize on the sixth hole of a sudden death playoff.Norman wins playoff Less than one year later, Mize would avenge his loss to Norman at the 1987 Masters Tournament. * 1988: Tom Kite's bid to successfully defend his Kemper Open title is foiled when Morris Hatalsky beats him on the second hole of a sudden death playoff.Hatalsky puts away Kite in Kemper Open playoff * 1992: Bill Glasson becomes the first and only tournament champion to win an edition of the tournament at both Congressional Country Club and TPC at Avenel. Glasson wins by one shot over Howard Twitty, Ken Green, Mike Springer, and John Daly.Glasson clips foursome to claim Kemper * 1995: Lee Janzen birdies the 72nd hole to earn a spot in a sudden death playoff with Corey Pavin. Janzen then birdies the first playoff hole to earn the victory.Janzen wins Kemper Open * 1996: Future number two ranked player in the world, Steve Stricker, wins for the first time on the PGA Tour. He beats Mark O'Meara, Grant Waite, Scott Hoch, and Brad Faxon by three shots.GOLF Another First-Time Winner on PGA Tour * 1997: Justin Leonard wins for the second time ever on the PGA Tour after Mark Wiebe misses two-foot par putts on both the 71st and 72nd holes to finish one shot behind.Leonard wins Kemper Open * 1999: Rich Beem becomes the first ever PGA Tour rookie to win the tournament. His four round scoring total of 274 (−10) is good enough for a one-stroke triumph over Bradley Hughes and Bill Glasson.Beem wins Kemper Open * 2004: Adam Scott shoots a 72-hole tournament scoring record 263 on his way to a four-shot victory over Charles Howell III.Scott staves off Howell to win Booz Allen References External links * PGATOUR.com Tournament website * Booz Allen Hamilton Category:Former PGA Tour events Category:Golf in Maryland Category:Golf in North Carolina Category:Golf in Massachusetts Category:Booz Allen Hamilton Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1968 Category:Recurring sporting events disestablished in 2007 Category:1968 establishments in Massachusetts Category:2007 disestablishments in Maryland